Annie (2014 film soundtrack)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = | label = | producer = Greg Kurstin | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = |group="note"}} }} }} Annie is a soundtrack to the 2014 film of the same name, released by Roc Nation, Overbrook Entertainment, Madison Gate Records and RCA Records on November 17, 2014. The soundtrack's executive producer was Greg Kurstin, who also collaborated with Sia Furler to create new arrangements for three songs from the original Broadway production of Annie: "I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here", "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" and "Little Girls". Additionally, Furler and Kurstin wrote three new songs for the soundtrack, including "Opportunity", "Who Am I" and "Moonquake Lake" featuring Beck. Singles "You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile" by Sia Furler was released as the lead single on October 22, 2014. "Opportunity" by Sia Furler was released as the second single. It officially impacted Hot/Modern/AC radio on January 19, 2015. Reception Vulture Lindsey Weber called Sia's "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" "different" and wrote, "If you push the original deep into the back of your brain, her modern-day pop-ified version seems to work." Track listing | extra_column = Artist | title1 = Overture | extra1 = Cast | length1 = 1:37 | title2 = Maybe | extra2 = Quvenzhané Wallis, Zoe Margaret Colletti, Nicolette Pierini, Eden Duncan-Smith, and Amanda Troya | length2 = 2:49 | title3 = It's the Hard Knock Life | extra3 = Quvenzhané Wallis, Zoe Margaret Colletti, Nicolette Pierini, Eden Duncan-Smith, and Amanda Troya | length3 = 2:10 | title4 = Tomorrow | extra4 = Quvenzhané Wallis | length4 = 2:33 | title5 = I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here | note5 = 2014 film version | extra5 = Quvenzhané Wallis, Rose Byrne, and Stephanie Kurtzuba | length5 = 3:31 | title6 = You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile | note6 = 2014 film version | extra6 = Sia Furler | length6 = 3:10 | title7 = Moonquake Lake | extra7 = Sia Furler, and Beck | length7 = 2:53 | title8 = Little Girls | note8 = 2014 film version | extra8 = Cameron Diaz | length8 = 2:17 | title9 = The City's Yours | extra9 = Jamie Foxx and Quvenzhané Wallis | length9 = 3:12 | title10 = Opportunity | extra10 = Quvenzhané Wallis | length10 = 3:06 | title11 = Easy Street | note11 = 2014 film version | extra11 = Bobby Cannavale and Cameron Diaz | length11 = 2:16 | title12 = Who Am I? | extra12 = Cameron Diaz, Jamie Foxx and, Quvenzhané Wallis | length12 = 3:20 | title13 = I Don't Need Anything But You | note13 = 2014 film version | extra13 = Jamie Foxx, Quvenzhané Wallis, and Rose Byrne | length13 = 2:25 | title14 = Tomorrow | note14 = Reprise | extra14 = Cast | length14 = 1:31 | title15 = Opportunity | note15 = Sia version | extra15 = Sia Furler | length15 = 3:14 }} Charts References Footnotes Sources Category:2014 soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Film soundtracks Category:Madison Gate Records soundtracks Category:RCA Records soundtracks Category:Roc Nation soundtracks